This proposal requests funding for two autoclaves to replace the capacity of the current bulk sterilizer in order to support the Veterinary Medical Unit (VMU) at the Ralph H. Johnson (RHJ) Veterans Affairs Medical Center (VAMC) in providing high quality husbandry and surgical support for research animals. The RHJ VAMC VMU houses research animals for about two dozen investigators holding a total of 64 active Animal Component of Research Protocols (ACORPs). The animal research of these scientists represents a substantial previous and ongoing investment by the VA in finding new treatments for diseases common to the Veteran population. These RHJ VAMC researchers have been awarded $14,726,836 in total research funding with $5,256,024 from the VA for fiscal year 2014, and the September review cycle recorded submission of 15 BLR&D Merit, two Career Development, and one RR&D SPiRE proposals that include the use of animals. The VMU annual report for FY2013 showed an average daily census for mice and rats of 6,832 and 53, respectively, and annual usage totals of 21,287 mice and 299 rats. The smooth operations of the RHJ VMAC VMU require steam sterilization capabilities in order to prepare husbandry items, decontaminate equipment used for quarantine housing or exposed to biohazards, and sterilize surgical instruments and supplies. The existing autoclave, installed at the time of construction (circa 1996) of the Strom Thurmond Biomedical/Gazes Research Building, is at the end of its usable life and has had significant dysfunction limiting its use to between half and two-thirds of regular working hours during the past year. In fact, the lack of reliability of the current autoclave factored heavily into a decisin to begin routinely buying irradiated rodent feed and bedding about one year ago to avoid the frequent work stalls with which we were faced. This proposal demonstrates the need for upgraded steam sterilization equipment that will ensure the integrity of VA-funded research, including investigations into mechanisms and treatments of non-union fractures, pulmonary fibrosis, brain and spinal cord injury, heart failure, autoimmune and kidney diseases, diabetes, alcoholism, and sleep disorders, the results of which will directly benefit the health of Veterans.